Forget to Forgive
by Edmelon
Summary: The change is Erza's attitude is unbelievable. And it seems to coincide with Jellal's arrival. But, Natsu and Gray are still cautious... They've gotta look out for family, after all. Quick one-shot.


They really can't believe it. They really can't believe the change in behaviour a woman such as Erza Scarlet can develop in the space of a few mere _hours_. They really can't comprehend it.

Crime Sorcière has been in town for three days now. The hooded figures arrived at the back door of Fairy Tail earlier in the week, claiming to be in town to capture a rogue member of a dark guild they've all but thoroughly wiped out by now, but the target had been proving strangely difficult to get their hands on. They could easily take him down, but he had apparently been alternating in where he hid out in Magnolia and the likes of jail breakouts such as Jellal couldn't risk being seen wandering in such a public space in broad daylight. The solution: Makarov had offered their services and Erza had volunteered to take her little team along to find the guy. Turned out this criminal was a small fry and they'd found him and dragged him back to Fairy Tail in the space of only about an hour.

But, apparently, Jellal and his little group of rogues weren't in any rush. No, not at all, and, as mentioned, here they still were three whole days later hanging out at the bar and joking and laughing with all their Fairy mates.

And, since then, it has occurred to those closest to none other than the great mage – Erza Scarlet! – that the mood has become a lot lighter.

Natsu and Gray curiously watch the interaction between the Requip mage and the leader of the independent guild. They don't know what he'd said or what's going on over there, but by the way Erza's leant against the bar – cheeks red, shoulders heaving with laughter and eyes glistening with tears – it must have been something pretty damn hilarious. That or something weird's going on with her and that guy. But, whatever it is, they've never quite seen anything like- like _that. _How is it that her mood has so drastically changed since those three have been here?

Gray has seen her cry before. He's seen the sorrow and the hurt well up in her eyes and stream like a heavy downpour, but he's very rarely seen her cry with _happiness_. He hasn't seen her reach the point where something so stupidly simple can make her cover her mouth and snigger and make the little drops gather at the corner of her eyelids. Yet, for some reason, Jellal has made it happen. Perhaps he should be ashamed of this – that, despite being one of her closest friends, he can't bring her this kind of amusement, but… It's _Erza_. Serious, solemn Erza. If he can't make her crack that kind of a smile, no matter how hard he may try, can it really be his fault?

And, sure, combined, Gray and Natsu have seen Titania go through a whole range of emotions. They've seen her smirk devilishly, chuckle sadistically, cry with rage or hurt, yell with anger and passion and fury… They've seen her smile tenderly at her friends and support them through good times and bad and you would think that around ten _years _later, they'd have successfully completed the big chart of Erza's emotional range. But they've never seen anything like this.

Natsu hated Jellal. His fury for the man had burned like a torrent of fire through his veins; like a swirling storm of spark and lighting not unlike the transformation he had undergone when gaining his fire-lightening combo thanks to Laxus. But now... Now it seems that he doesn't quite know how to feel.

Gray had, too, hated the man with a passion. The thought that someone would so blatantly and callously decide to make Erza's – their _friend's! _– life a living hell and even had the _gall _ to threaten to kill her (not to mention all the shit he'd put her through back when they were young – when life should have been free of horrors such as slavery and the death of loved ones) had been the reason for his storming throughout the Tower of Heaven just waiting 'til he found the guy who dared go to such lengths to hurt his comrade.

Now that Jellal's tried to repent for his sins and now that they all know that this lunacy was the work of factors outside his control (he feels an uncomfortable twist in his stomach as he thinks of Ultear's mistakes) he thinks that, probably, he should just let it all go once they are one-hundred percent sure that he's now truly in the light. After all, Fairy Tail may welcome and accept them with open arms – and he's not against forgiveness and second chances and all that stuff – but it's always hard to just so easily forget, especially when he remembers that hellish trip to the Tower.

When he first came back, Natsu wanted to beat him 'til he wasn't fit for hurting a friend ever again. Gray wanted to freeze him for eternity. Looking at Jellal and Erza so unbelievably close and comfortable... It was a nice change.

Gray sighs. "Oi, Natsu," he speaks up and nearby Lucy actually looks a little concerned at the unusual seriousness of his voice - particularly when his rival is concerned; "you think we get far too protective?"

He's sure Natsu's thinking the exact same things as him and this is confirmed with the guy's response.

"Mm…" Salamander rubs his chin thoughtfully in that manner he's taken to using so much (he's really gotta stop with that thing soon, though. It's a little strange). "I wanna say no… It's not like we could stop Erza doing what she wants." (In the background it seems Lucy's far too confused without context and she's a little creeped out at their sudden seriousness considering they were at each other's throats most of the morning, so she wanders off to find Levy, shaking her head and muttering something as she goes).

Gray nods absent-mindedly.

Natsu can't help but smile a little as he watches his old friend and new(er) friend across the hall. "Nothin' wrong with concern for family, right?" he says. Again, Gray nods.

They do not take on a particular role. They are not specifically like an over-bearing fathers or the protective brothers, but they are family nonetheless. They do not have specific parts, but that does not mean they are not as closely knit and wound together than any other regular family unit. Families protect and care for each other and they're no different in any way, shape or form. Why shouldn't they show just a little concern over Erza, especially with her and Jellal's past experiences, but they know that he can repent and so they step back a little, but not far enough that they're too distant to step in should things go awry.

Ah, to hell with it, they think. Look at her there, so light-hearted and truly happy. They can't ever dream of trying to get between those two and, though they may at times be as dense as bloody bricks, they're not oblivious to the longing for him Erza holds for him deep in her heart, though she may never admit it to their face aloud.

It's sad that she could go back to her normal, regular self once he and his little gang have all packed up and left the town. It's sad because they so badly want for her to feel as much happiness as she possibly can because sometimes she places such incredible burdens on her own shoulders for the rest of them. It's not fair. She's so light-hearted and carefree here that they can't bear to see her any lower. Certainly not if she's ever going to be as low as she was at the Tower or Heaven.

But, as said, they're a close and loving, caring family and they will not allow her to sink into such a sorry state. They will see to it that she is full of life and high-spirited.

And if that's the case, then they just might have to allow Jellal back in more often.


End file.
